


The Upside Down

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Character Death, Demogorgon - Freeform, F/F, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Kissing, Monsters, Telekinesis, they're both 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After finding out she has super powers, Vanessa's life takes a drastic turn.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 3





	The Upside Down

Vanessa sighed as she swirled her spoon around in her bowl of cereal.

"What's wrong honey?" Her mom asked her.

"I don't feel well," Vanessa said and grimaced.

"Can you go to school?" Vanessa winced and grabbed her stomach.

"I don't think so."

"Okay, I'll call and tell them you'll be out for the day." Vanessa smirked when her mom turned around and walked to the phone. Once she hung up, Vanessa stood up and trudged up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go back to bed." Vanessa's mom nodded.

"I'm off to work now, feel better sweetie."

"Thanks." Once her mom left and drove away, Vanessa changed into jeans and a t-shirt and ran back downstairs. She went to the rotary phone and spun in Brooke's number.

"I'm off the hook!"

"Yes! Let's meet up at the diner." 

"Sounds good." Vanessa hung up and put on her shoes before going outside and grabbing her bike. She rode away to the diner which was about a twenty minute bike ride, but she pedaled extra fast so she would get there sooner. Vanessa was out of breath and panting. She parked her bike out front and walked into the diner. Brooke was sitting at a table and she got up to hug her girlfriend. They both ordered pancakes with hash browns and bacon and hot chocolate.

"You have to tell me ALL about it Ness, this is crazy!" Vanessa shushed her.

"Not so loud Brooke, I don't want anyone to know besides us." Brooke nodded and Vanessa cleared her throat, getting ready to speak.

"Okay so last night I was just in my room relaxing and then I felt this surge of energy course through me." Brooke nodded.

"Go on." Brooke said, leaning forward, ready to listen to the juicy stuff.

"I got up and my hands were tingling, so I raised one forward and then what felt a like jolt hit my arm and one of my books was floating." Brooke smiled and gasped.

"Dude! Do you know what this means?" Brooke asked and Vanessa shook her head.

"We gotta test out your powers! I mean, who knows how far you can take it?!" Vanessa bit her lip, not knowing if she should push... whatever this was.

"Alright."

-

After they finished eating breakfast, they hopped on their bikes and rode back to Vanessa's house.

"Hurry up Ness, I wanna see!" Vanessa was sitting in her room on the floor, an array of plush toys, journals, and shoes in front of her while Brooke intently watched her from Vanessa's bed.

"I can't rush it Brooke, be patient." Brooke sighed and crossed her arms, not fully believing her girlfriend actually had powers until Vanessa held her arm out and Brooke felt a surge of energy surrounding them. Vanessa's eyes were squeezed shut, lips pressed together in concentration as she held her hand out and a pair of Vans started to levitate. Vanessa opened her eyes and the shoes fell, and she deeply exhaled. She turned around with a 'see?' expression on her face and Brooke sat there, jaw dropped.

"Holy shit!" Brooke got up and picked up the shoes, and felt energy still lingering on them.

"Weird right?" Vanessa stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Weirdly awesome!" Brooke was excited and giddy, nearly shaking.

"Do it again!" Vanessa nodded and took a steady breath before focusing on her Hello Kitty plush. Vanessa didn't close her eyes this time and the toy started to slowly float, the same energy radiating from Vanessa. She let it drop and Brooke applauded her.

"Let's try something bigger." Vanessa tilted her head to the side.

"Like what?" Brooke bit her lip, repressing a smile.

"Try lifting me up." Vanessa's eyes widened.

"No way." Brooke stuck her lower lip out and pouted.

"Please?"

"What if I hurt you?" Brooke lied down on Vanessa's bed and got comfy.

"Can't hurt me if I'm on here." Vanessa deeply sighed. She couldn't say no to those bright, ocean blue eyes that were gazing into hers.

"Alright but if this goes wrong you're going to the hospital yourself." Brooke smiled and Vanessa stood in front of her bed. She inhaled and exhaled and held her hand out. Brooke started to feel weird, like pins and needles were digging into her milky white skin and before she knew it, she was floating above the bed. She gasped and smiled and Vanessa gently laid her back down.

"Agh, fuck!" Vanessa pressed her fingers into her temples and fell to her knees.

"Ness?! What's wrong?!" Vanessa started coughing up blood and she felt like her head was going to explode. Brooke ran to the bathroom and grabbed tissues to clean up Vanessa's lips and she sat down, feeling exhausted.

"What happened?!" Vanessa looked at her hand and it was pale and the veins were more prominent than usual.

"I think we need to start with smaller objects... and stick to only objects okay?" Brooke quickly nodded and helped Vanessa up.

"Are you good?" Vanessa nodded and they went downstairs to grab water. Vanessa tossed Brooke a bottle and she grabbed one for herself and chugged it.

"Okay now I'm seriously not feeling well, can we hang later?" Brooke nodded and hugged Vanessa.

"Feel better, I love you." She kissed Vanessa and Vanessa lingered in the taste of her strawberry lip balm.

"Love you too." Vanessa looked at the staircase and figured there was no way she could walk up them so she resorted to grabbing a blanket and lying down on the couch. What just happened?


End file.
